When a personal issue is a real crisis
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: "That's your 'real crisis' Caroline! A bloody Prom dress!" - How I think the scene in 4x19 should have gone. NOT recommended for Klaroline shippers! Klaroline and Caroline bashing.


**Alright, as was said in the summary, this is NOT for Klaroline shippers (quite frankly I was shuddering putting their names into the character filters to post this). This is how I think the scene in 4x19 should have gone. In my opinion, it was pointless, OOC, a complete waste of Joseph and Candice's good acting and episode time, and not to mention stupid; why would Klaus be collecting dresses anyway? It wasn't even any that Rebekah had worn, so that's just creepy.**

**Review with your thoughts. It's only a short little thing but I still wanna know what you thought. :)**

* * *

Klaus took a breath and sighed deeply as he leant against the fireplace, the crackling of the flames calmed him somewhat; they reminded him of a much simpler time when he and his siblings were all - alive in Kol and Finn's case - together and at full strength, being feared and hated by all those who had heard of them, making even the bravest warriors tremble to their knees.

But now there was only himself, Rebekah and Elijah. Kol and Finn were rotting in unmarked graves somewhere underneath Mystic Falls. They were crumbling from their previously indestructible pedestal of power and were in danger of being usurped. Usurped by Silas, an immortal who anybody had seldom heard of.

He was far from scared; Niklaus Mikaelson didn't _get_ scared. He was a hybrid of two powerful supernatural creatures and Silas was only a Primordial vampire with the power to induce illusions. Klaus could turn into a wolf at will and had the element of surprise... at least until Silas wormed his way inside of his head again as payback for not giving him the cure at the snap of his fingers.

He had nearly had it this morning, but it slipped through his grasp because of Elijah's weakness to Rebekah's pathetic pouting and ridiculous wishes to be human once more. He couldn't understand why Rebekah would sacrifice immortality - eternal beauty, formidable strength, _power_ - for something that would quickly lose the prized novelty of a husband and children, or something that she wouldn't be able to get a redo from.

Not to mention the thing they were both squabbling over could potentially mean an eternity of living in his own hallucinations if he couldn't get it for Silas. Maybe he could sabotage Rebekah's Pr-

"Klaus?" His thoughts were rudely interrupted, however he didn't move. He cleared his mind and listened again, "Klaus?!" It was Caroline. He stiffened, finally twitching. What could she possibly want at a time like this? "Kl-" Her incessant screams for him stopped as her footsteps entered the living room. He kept his back to her, he just wanted to be alone. Why did it always feel like the whole world was against him?

"Hello?" Caroline strode closer to him, the sound of her heels grating on his ears. She had picked the wrong day to come here. He couldn't fathom why she even _had_ the idea to come here; he had chased her beloved Tyler out of Mystic Falls, killed her best friend - albeit once - to break his hybrid curse and continually threatened the people she loved.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked impatiently.

Klaus had the sudden urge to rub his temples. He just wanted her _out_. "Of course I heard you, Caroline," he fought from groaning in exasperation. Whatever it was that had brought her here had _better_ be a good reason. "I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you, I'm in no mood for company," he added bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands." Klaus seriously doubted that she would be calling his crisis - the sake of his own life - a 'personal issue' if she knew what they really were, so he decided to hear her out.

"Elena stole my prom dress!" she announced, grinding her teeth together from the sounds of it. That made Klaus turn around in shock and indignation; not because he cared, because he _didn't_, it was because she was actually in the right frame of mind to think that he did.

"I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did," she began in a peeved tone, her facial expression giving Klaus every indication this was only a trivial thing she needed to rant to somebody about, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was going anywhere.

"And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember," she continued, mindlessly yammering away. "Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!" she said triumphantly, as if she had just solved a murder.

Klaus couldn't contain his chuckles all of a sudden; it was like she actually expected him to offer comfort or do something about it.

Caroline's eyes narrowed into murderous-looking slits. "It is _not_ funny," she growled.

"No, I know." He didn't feel like stopping, but he might as well hear her out to see how ridiculous it became. He could use a laugh after the morning he had. "I know," he said, motioning for her to continue.

"Then _stop_ laughing!" she hissed, giving Klaus a mental image of a young infant stamping their foot. "Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me," she said softly.

"Well, surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities?" Klaus wheedled. He needed a plan to sway Rebekah to give up the cure since original plight hadn't worked this morning, and here Caroline was, holding him up with a mindless rave about how Elena stole her prom dress.

Caroline turned around and Klaus prayed she would leave, but she only gave a frustrated grunt and spun back around. "Oh, but I don't _want_ just another dress," she said in a voice near enough to whining, "I wanna look _hot._ Like Princess-Grace-of-Monaco-hot," she declared, pounding her fist through the air. Klaus nearly rolled his eyes at this point.

"So..." she started softly, giving him the beginnings of a sweet smile, "could you _please_ go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal calibre?" Her smile came out in full bloom and Klaus took in her expression - pouty eyes and a winning smile - and became mad.

She only came here to get a _dress_ from him?! He should have expected it.

There was a time where he would have been quick to help her - his mother's ball for one - but after his hallucinated brush with death, he had seen Caroline's true intentions every time she came to him. The first time she was distracting him so Alaric could dagger Kol, and consequently all of them, and more recently, she went on a 'date' with him whilst one of his hybrids was being murdered.

But the straw that broke the camel's back was that she tried to blackmail him into letting Tyler come back into Mystic Falls. It also made him realise he had no chance with her before he fell too deep, becoming like that love-sick teenager from that novel with the sparkly vampires he hated oh so much.

In other words, it was _Tyler_; it would always be Tyler, with no hope for him on the horizon.

"No," he said bluntly. He refused to help her and get nothing in return, or only to find out it was a trick and she was in league with Silas. It all sounded far-fetched, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. Silas could look like anyone, and he had already impersonated Caroline once.

_Once was bad enough_, he thought to himself.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Caroline let out a hiss like hot water on a stove. "No?!" she demanded incredulously. Klaus growled internally, his anger rising; she had been hoping that her smile would melt his heart and he would swoon for her like he had foolishly done so many times before. She wasn't going to take him for a fool again, Klaus Mikaelson ridiculed people, not the other way around.

"No, in other words, a negative used to express dissent, denial, or refusal, as in response to a question or request," he said with a cheeky smile that held an angry undertone.

"Klaus-"

"That was your real crisis Caroline?!" he forced himself not to yell like a madman at her ridiculous excuse, "a _Prom _dress!" he growled out, clenching his fists. Hitting her was so tempting, but he decided against it; her death - one punch could decapitate her - meant all her friends would try and avenge her, and he didn't need that, not with his current affairs.

"Silas is going to endlessly torment me until I give him the cure to vampirism, and my brother has already promised it to Rebekah if she can pass his pathetic little test to be human for a day and you're here asking me for a bloody prom dress?!" Klaus honestly felt like he was loosing his brain cells from this conversation.

"But Prom's a rite of passage!" she defended herself fruitlessly, shaking her head. She really was a spoiled brat that had everything she wanted when she asked for it and threw a fit every time she didn't.

"Caroline," he began slowly, placing his palms together and bringing them to his face, "you're a _vampire_ - unless you've completely forsaken your nature-" the more he thought about it, he hadn't seen her fangs out or her compelling anyone "-you can easily compel yourself another dress or wait a few decades and re-join high school to get the Prom you've always wanted,"he finishing, laying down a perfect scenario that would have her out the door.

"I saved your life, you owe me," she declared triumphantly, spitefully, turning a nasty shade of red that didn't suit her.

"Actually, I owe you _nothing_," he said harshly, noticing that his words cut into her, breaking her strong stance and making her wilt like the delicate flower she was. "I wasn't really dying, you just brought me back to reality, which anyone or anything could have done," he said as a matter of factly, furiously knocking down every leg she was scrabbling to hold onto.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but my 'personal issues' are actually a real crisis," he continued emotionlessly, still not believing that she could march into his house and distract him like that. "Your 'real crisis' is only a minor technicality," he stated, watching as Caroline's eyes turned into an angry glare. "In fact, I'm not even sure it's worth being called that," he added, just to spite her.

"It's pathetic, and so are you for coming here and thinking I'll wave a magic wand like a bloody fairy godmother and fix all your problems," His words were clear-cut and Caroline looked _mad_. He was no-one's 'go-to-guy'. he caused problems, not solved them. "That's all you want me for, to solve your problems or to distract me while your friends sneak around in an attempt to kill me," He spat.

Two of his brothers were already dead - and Rebekah would be in danger from them if she became human - and he was _not_ going to join them. Especially not at the hands of a whiny girl who couldn't decide which Salvatore brother to pick, Damon and Stefan themselves, a witch who was too over-confident in her powers, a rookie hunter and an airhead cheerleader who couldn't get her priorities right.

"Need I mention, you only 'love' me when you want something," Klaus went on, not wanting to stop his tirade now it was flying off his chest. "Not to mention took advantage of me when I thought I was dying to try and get me to convince Tyler to come back into town." He bore his eyes into hers and he saw her shift guiltily before she folded her arms.

"You killed his _mother!_" she cut in angrily, her eyes becoming full-fledged swords, "and damned him to an eternity of running from you!" she hissed angrily.

"Like I said, I will not have my hand forced by you, or anyone else," he rectified. "If Tyler makes so much as a wrong move against me, I will rip out his heart, shred it to pieces and send them to you." Caroline's eyes widened horror and his macabre disposition took sick pleasure from it.

"Now run along, I'm sure at least one dress shop is open."

Their eyes connected a final time and Klaus smiled sweetly before Caroline screamed loudly in frustration. She whirled around and stomped out of his mansion, shattering something before she slammed the door. Klaus chuckled at her childishness; she would have to go to prom looking average.

_I wonder if Damon's free tonight?_ he thought with a sly grin, _I could use a 'drinking' buddy._

* * *

**Well, there it is, my version of the pointless prom scene. If I've pissed any Klaroline fans off, I don't care. I warned it in the summary so my work there is done. Also, I couldn't help the ending, major Klamon shipper here if you guys didn't know already. ;-)**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
